Fais moi oublier
by trichou
Summary: Par une soirée sombre, tout semble terne mais un soleil peu surgir de nul part...


**Titre:** Fais moi oublier.

**Auteur:** Trichou

**Couple:** Mmmmh, au début je pensais le dire mais en fait…Vous le saurez à la fin !

**Genre:** Un peu OCC, romance.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas… snif

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Fais moi oublier.**

La nuit était tombée. Personne ne se promenait dans les rues de la ville. Tous étaient partis s'abrité dans un coin chaud, leur chez-soi, bien accueillant, un endroit où ils pouvaient retrouver ceux qu'ils aiment ou tout simplement se retrouver en sécurité, au calme.

Pourtant, malgré la pluie qui tombait à grande averse, une silhouette se démarquait, s'élançant dans les rues d'un pas lent, ne se sentant pas presser par le fait d'être trempé jusqu'aux os.

Cette silhouette avait vingt-deux ans, elle portait une longue veste qui maintenant ne couvrait plus grand chose vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Le jeune homme, malgré sa longue tresse trempée, battant sur son dos, avait enfui ses mains dans les poches trop grandes de sa veste. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant une vitrine encore un peu éclairée. Son reflet ressortit des vêtements à la dernière mode, exposé dans cette boutique chère, un visage assombrit par l'obscurité mais aussi par autre chose. Quelque chose semblait prendre un peu de la beauté du jeune homme mais plus spécialement sur ses yeux de couleurs améthyste. Une ombre semblait planer dans son regard.

Le jeune homme continua sa marche en poussant un soupire. Il ne savait pas très bien où il allait et il s'en contrefichait à vrai dire. Allez chez lui ? Non, et puis quoi encore… Il préférait encore mieux la pluie comme compagnon plutôt que Lui…

Soudain un mouvement attira son attention. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la faible lueur qui émanait près d'une porte surplombée d'un abri. Il plissa les yeux et distingua une forme adossée contre le mur. Apparemment c'était un homme qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette.

Cet homme avait un physique avantageux… Le dos contre le mur ainsi qu'un pied, l'autre jambe tendue et les bras croisés contre le torse, la main tenant la cigarette maintenue plus en hauteur. L'homme tourna la tête vers lui, remarquant sa présence. Une paire d'yeux de couleur cobalt l'inspecta sans retenu. L'homme avait un beau visage et les cheveux courts en bataille renforçaient l'esprit d'un homme rebel. Le jeune homme, quand à lui, se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce regard et décida de poursuivre son chemin indécis, faisant semblant d'oublier qu'il était observé par l'étranger.

La pluie augmenta d'intensité mais pourtant ce n'est pas cela qui fit que le jeune homme avança plus rapidement. Il avait entendu le bruit de pas derrière lui qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis un bon moment. Et face à l'obscurité, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait un physique d'autodéfense. C'était plutôt lui le plus fin du groupe, celui qui ressemble à une fille et qui était protégé par les autres.

Mais maintenant les autres étaient partis. Ils avaient compris avant lui ce qui l'attendait. Lui avait cru au bonheur à portée de main et n'avait pas voulu écouter les conseils de ses amis. Et maintenant voilà où il en était : à courir dans des ruelles sombres sous la pluie à des kilomètres de chez lui.

Soudain un bruit de poubelle le fit revenir à la réalité. Son poursuiveur ne devait pas voir plus clairement que lui et il en était bien content. Peut être arriverait-il à le semer ? Après tout il pourrait passer dans un trou et espèrerait que l'inconnu soit bloqué.

Mais alors qu'il bifurquait à gauche il eu le malheur de tomber sur un tas de sacs de poubelles. Il se retrouva étalé de tout son long, avec des déchets, sortis sous l'aplatissement du corps, répandus sur lui. En plus de la pluie, maintenant il devait puer à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Il se mit à genoux, prêt à se lever, lorsqu'un rire retentit derrière lui. Ca ne faisait aucun doute, l'inconnu était juste derrière lui, prêt à se jeter sur lui à la moindre seconde.

Le jeune homme se prépara à toute éventualité. Il prit la pelure de banane qui s'était scotché sur sa tête et la balança sur l'inconnu qui eu un mouvement de recule. Celui-ci le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise et le jeune homme le reconnu comme étant l'homme de tout à l'heure. L'inconnu finit par sourire en coin, proposant sa main pour aider le jeune homme à se relever. C'est après quelques minutes que le jeune homme se décida, attrapa la main tendue mais la lâcha immédiatement après qu'il soit debout. Sous le regard de l'inconnu, il se décida à enlever les déchets, retenant avec mal la grimace de dégoût.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il releva la tête et fut surpris de rencontrer un regard curieux et moqueur.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait marrer ?

-Je suis bien désolé mais… C'est assez rare que je retrouve des gens étalés dans des sacs de décharge.

-Retrouver ? Je vous fais remarquer que ça fait quelques minutes que vous me suivez !!

-Ah bon ? Vous aviez remarqué ?

Sous le sourire encore plus moqueur de son interlocuteur, le jeune homme, fou de rage, passa à coté de lui, le bousculant au passage mais son poignet fut prisonnier d'une forte poigne.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous énerver.

-…

-Pour m'excuser de toute cette aventure je vous propose de venir vous sécher et prendre une douche chez moi.

-…

-Ce n'est vraiment pas loin. Vous vous y êtes arrêté tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme finit par acquiescer et suivit l'inconnu jusqu'au bâtiment de son hôte. Ils montèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'appartement, le jeune homme fixant toujours un point invisible face à lui, ne voulant pas parler.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le jeune homme put découvrir un logement assez douillet mais sans exagérations. C'était simple mais on pouvait y trouver ce que l'on voulait. Le hall donnait directement sur le salon et la cuisine qui ne faisaient qu'une seule pièce.

-Venez la salle de bain est part ici.

Il le suivit et entra dans une pièce très propre avec toute la place possible. L'homme déposa des draps sur le bord de la baignoire et le laissa seul. Le jeune homme ferma la porte à clé, préférant être sur de rester seul jusqu'au bout. Il se dévêtit rapidement, voulant quitter ses vêtement empestant au plus vite, et se détendit en entrant dans la baignoire et laissant couler l'eau sur sa peau. Après plusieurs minutes et un lavage, il sortit de la salle de bain avec le drap autour des hanches, espérant qu'il ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps comme ça. Il chercha un peu l'inconnu et le retrouva dans la cuisine, en train de préparer un petit plat. L'inconnu sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et se tourna vers lui. Il sembla s'arrêter en plein mouvement, le détaillant de haut en bas, mais il se reprit lorsque le jeune homme serra les vêtements immondes contre lui, détournant le regard.

-Euh oui j'ai oublié de vous donner des vêtements de rechange, je reviens.

Il partit en vitesse et revint aussitôt avec un jeans et un t-shirt rouge.

-Tenez.

Le jeune homme les prit et repartit dans la salle de bain. Là il remarqua un boxer noir en dessous du t-shirt et remercia intérieurement l'inconnu. Il retourna dans la cuisine où une odeur de bonne soupe lui chatouilla les narines.

-Voilà de la soupe pour vous réchauffer. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste donc ce n'est que de la soupe en boite…

L'inconnu sembla réellement gêné par cela mais le jeune homme le rassura en souriant un peu et s'asseyant à table. L'homme lui servit un bol et s'installa face à lui. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Après qu'ils aient finit ce court repas, l'inconnu l'invita à s'installer dans la salon, allumant la télévision pour s'occuper un peu. Le jeune homme, installé à côté, jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs puis se décida, malgré sa gêne, à parler.

-Euh…Je voulais vous dire merci…Pour la douche et puis…Pour le repas.

L'inconnu tourna la tête vers lui, surpris, mais se reprit vite et sourit.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et puis si je ne vous avais pas fait peur en vous suivant, vous ne vous seriez pas pris le tas d'ordures.

Le jeune homme rougit en repensant à ce moment. Il avait du avoir l'air bête, étalé comme ça dans les ordures. Et dire qu'il l'avait pris pour un pervers. A cette pensée il rougit encore plus et baissa la tête, fixant les mains sur ses genoux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Euh…Si si…

-D'accord…

-Ah oui ! On ne s'est même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Duo !

L'homme regarda, surpris, le jeune homme qui lui tendait la main puis la saisit avec un petit sourire.

-Et moi, Heero.

Cette fois, Duo sourit franchement et Heero le trouva tellement plus beau avec un sourire. Plus beaux ? Depuis quand pensait-il comme ça dès la première rencontre ? Enfin, comment ne pas craquer face à ce visage d'ange, cet ange qui le regardait bêtement quand il l'a trouvé dans les ordures. Sur cette pensé Heero rigola, ce qui intrigua Duo.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Rien rien. Et puis tutoyons nous, on ne doit pas avoir une grande différence d'âge.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question ?

-Oui vas-y.

-Que faisais-tu dehors par un temps pareil ?

Heero regretta aussitôt sa question lorsqu'il vit le visage du brun s'assombrir soudainement.

Il voulut le réconforter et posa sa main sur celle de Duo mais la retira vivement sous le regard surpris du jeune homme.

-Désolé… Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre…

-C'est mon petit ami.

-Pardon ?

-Euh… Hé bien oui, je suis avec un homme, bégaya Duo.

-Non non, ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi ton copain est la cause de ta présence dans la rue sous la pluie ?

Duo fut soulagé que Heero ne soit pas choqué par sa préférence sexuelle et se ressaisit lorsqu'il remarqua que Heero attendait une réponse.

-En fait, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de lui…

- …

-Il est assez…Disons surprotecteur. Voir même hystérique quand il s'agit de moi. Il peut faire des crises de jalousies pour n'importe quoi, même si ça concerne des femmes qui me parlent alors qu'il connaît mes goûts.

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de cela. Je n'ai plus de vie privée, ni même de vie sociale. Dès que quelqu'un m'approche c'est l'enfer, et il me reproche tout après.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Hé bien, il dit qu'il a confiance en moi mais pas aux autres. Que je suis trop naïf et que tout le monde pourrait profiter de moi.

Duo baissa la tête, les larmes montant aux yeux lorsque les souvenirs douloureux revinrent en mémoire. Heero n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais il voulait que le brun sourie tout le temps. Il était tellement plus beau.

-Je suis désolé…

-Oh tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça après tout.

Duo s'essuya les yeux avec ses mains puis reprit, fixant la télévision sans la voir.

-Un jour, alors que je postulais pour un emploi, il m'a fait une crise devant tout le monde, prétextant que les hommes me dévoraient des yeux et qu'ils me prendraient pour mon corps et non pas mes capacités…

-…

-C'est pour cela que j'ai parfois besoin d'un peu d'air et que je déambule dans les rues. Ca me fait du bien.

Le silence suivit la phrase de Duo, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Heero, quand à lui, fixait le brun et ne pouvait se détacher les yeux de lui. Quelque chose clochait… Il en savait quoi mais il y avait quelque chose chez Duo qui lui procurait une drôle de sensation…

Soudain, il se souvint de cette chose et s'écria presque :

-Duo Maxwell !!

-Pardon ?

Duo se tourna vivement vers Heero, sous l'appellation de son nom. Comment pouvait-il le connaître alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer ?

Heero remarqua le questionnement dans le regard de Duo qui le fit frissonner.

-Euh oui… Je me souviens maintenant de toi… On était dans le même collège…

-Ah bon, ne put ajouter Duo.

-Oui dans l'option Sciences et Sport… J'étais la grosse tête en classe de sciences…

-Oh mais… Oui ! Tu étais celui avec ses lunettes, toujours au premier rang !

-C'est cela.

Cette fois ce fut Heero qui fut le plus gêné des deux. Duo, lui, regardais ouvertement Heero comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Le métis avait bien changé, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il avait laissé tomber ses lunettes et sa chemise qu'il mettait tout le temps. Et son corps… Lui aussi avait changé… Il avait dû faire beaucoup de sport depuis…

-Heero Yui, souffla Duo.

-Oui…

-Quelle surprise ! Si je m'attendais à ça !

-En effet… Et je suppose que tu es toujours avec Treize…

Duo crut percevoir une note de jalousie dans la phrase du métis mais n'y prit pas plus d'attention.

-Oui.

-Alors c'est lui le grand jaloux… Pourtant quand on vous voyait, vous formiez le plus beau couple de tous les temps. Enfin… C'était toi qui faisais tout…

-Comment ça ?

Heero parut se rendre compte qu'il avait dit la dernière phrase tout haut et se leva en vitesse, s'éloignant de Duo, lui tournant le dos.

-Attends !

Duo lui attrapa le bras et le força à se tourner. Seulement le métis garda la tête baissée et Duo du lui prendre doucement le menton pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je…

Heero fixa Duo dans les yeux, essayant de calmer son envie de prendre Duo dans les bras et le serrer fort. Il avait une réponse à donner et le regard du brun montrait qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise sans cela. Alors Heero fit ce qui montrait le mieux pour ne pas à devoir le dire.

Il pencha la tête vers celle de Duo et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Celui-ci, surpris, recula après quelques secondes, demandant des réponses au geste d'Heero.

-Je…Je t'ai toujours aimé Duo… Depuis le premier regard, mais tu ne me voyais pas. Après tout, je n'étais que la tête à claque de la classe et toi tu étais l'un des élèves les plus célèbres du collège. Alors en quittant le collège, j'ai pris sur moi, j'ai essayé d'oublier cet amour pour toi et je me suis dépensé en salle de sport. J'ai plus de succès maintenant, c'est vrai, mais là je me dis que j'ai perdu le véritable amour de ma vie…Celui qui aurait comblé mon cœur facilement…

Duo s'éloigna un peu du métis, emmagasinant tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors comme ça il l'aime depuis tant de temps ? Et lui n'avait rien vu… Il était sûr que si Heero avait été comme ça depuis le début il aurait flashé sur lui direct… Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et là il était avec Treize depuis cinq ans et c'était beaucoup… Alors que Heero ça ne faisait que quelques heures… Enfin il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé…

Duo secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Heero qui attendait une réaction de sa part.

-Je…Désolé Heero mais… Je suis avec Treize et même s'il est très jaloux je l'aime toujours…

-Je comprends…

-Je…Je vais y aller…

-D'accord…

Heero accompagna Duo jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il le regarda enfiler sa veste encore mouillée, prendre la poignée et ouvrir la porte. Il savait que cette fois encore il perdait son amour, c'était très douloureux mais il ne pouvait pas l'enfermé chez lui. Il voulait son bonheur, au détriment du sien. Duo passa la porte puis se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire triste, lui fit au revoir de la main et s'en alla.

Heero le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu, ferma la porte et se laissa tomber au sol. Il replia les jambes contre lui et laissa couler les larmes doucement. Ne pouvant plus contenir la douleur plus longtemps.

Il resta ainsi pendant quelques temps, qui lui parurent des heures, et lorsqu'il se leva pour prendre une douche, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Il soupira, prenant son temps pour ouvrir la porte. Lorsque la porte s'effaça pour donner place au couloir, il fut surpris de retrouver Duo, trempé comme tout à l'heure. Celui-ci sembla hésiter puis s'élança contre Heero, se collant contre lui et passa les bras autour de son cou.

-Aide moi Heero, murmura-t-il.

Le métis referma les bras autour de la taille de brun et enfuit son visage dans les cheveux de Duo. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre puis Duo leva le visage et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Heero. Ils goûtèrent chacun le parfum de l'autre, puis Heero quémanda l'accès à Duo qui ouvrit les lèvres. Les langues se rencontrèrent, dansèrent ensemble, ils se nourrissaient de la salive de l'autre. Heero était aux anges, jamais il n'avait sentit ce bonheur en embrassant quelqu'un mais hélas il dût se séparer de son aimer lorsque l'air manqua.

-Et pour Treize, souffla-t-il, le front contre celui de Duo.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas me le faire oublier, souria le brun.

_Fin._

Trichou : Valaaaaa (toute contente d'avoir fini son premier OS) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous me direz quoi en laissant une review, Merci beaucoup !


End file.
